The Unknown
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Sequal to "The Unforgiven".  See, how Mai's and Naru's relationship goes on and how they handle a pretty mysterious and extraordinary case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm back xD**

**So this is the sequal and I hope you'll like it as much as my first story 3**

**ENJOY**

_**The Unknown**_

_**Chapter 1: And The Winner Is...**_

"Naru, I'm back!"

"You don't have to scream, Mai."

"Naru, you..."

"Did you got the tea?"

"You can make your own tea!"

Naru sighed and stood up. He closed the distance between Mai and him. Their noses were only inches away and Mai stumbled backwards, till her back hit the wall.

"Y-you won't get me this time..." Mai said hoarse.

"Oh, you think so?" Naru whispered in her ear.

"S-sto-"

Their lips met and Mai melted away. After some time, Naru broke the kiss.

"Mai."

She looked at him.

"Tea."

"H-hai!" Was all Mai could say and she stumbled to the small kitchenette.

Naru watched her and smirked.

"You shouldn't tease her like that." Lin said sternly to his boss.

"She'll be okay."

Lin smiled. "You know, that I have to go early today, because I have to pick Madoka up from the airport."

Naru nodded and went to his office. He felt strange today. This was the third time in his life that he had headache. He massaged his temples.

_There's no help, I have to go through these files._

"Naru, here's your tea!"

Naru breathed heavier but he pretended to be okay.

_She won't notice it._

"Naru...Are you okay?"

"Of course, why are you asking stupid questions? You should go back to work."

Inwardly, Naru was perplexed. He had no idea, that she knew him that good.

"Something's not right, tell me." She sad sternly.

"Mai, I'm-"

Mai walked around his table and put a hand on his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Naru! You're burning up!"

"Don't be fool, Mai. Let me do my work!"

"Are you nuts? Who can work under such conditions?"

"My brain works different than yours."

"Oh, shut up! You have to lay down!"

Suddenly Naru's head began to ache more.

He closed his eyes but that didn't work.

"Please, Naru." Mai said softly.

"No."

She sighed.

_I won't lose this time._

"I won't go, until you stop working."

This time, Naru sighed. He stood up and felt even more dizzy, but he ignored it.

Mai watched him.

"You don't feel well, admit it."

"Mai, if there's nothing more, then leave."

"YOU-"

Suddenly, Naru had to support himself on the wall.

"Look, you're not okay!"

Mai walked up to him. She put a hand around his waist for support.

"You're going to lay down now and I'll bring you some medicine."

Naru didn't say anything, as Mai lead him out of his office.

He laid down on the black couch. Mai came back with cold compresses and laid them gentla on his forehead.

"My last fever was about ten years ago."

"You worked too hard, that's it."

He looked in her warm eyes. She smiled to him.

"You should get some rest. You'll see, you're going to feel better after that."

The next thing shocked Mai.

Naru smiled. A real smile.

Mai was overwhelmed.

"A-are you sure, you'lle be fine?"

Naru nodded.

"Thank you, Mai."

"Okay, WHO are you and what did you do with Naru?"

No response.

Naru was fast asleep and his smile faded away.

Mai sighed.

"That guy..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They keep me going on writing this story.**

**I love you!**

_**Chapter 2: Video tapes and visits**_

It was pretty noisy in the little office. Naru slowly opened his eyes.

"Naru, you're finally awake, how are you feeling?"

Mai came up to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"You're fever has gone down. That's great." His girlfriend smiled at him.

"Oh. You two are looking like husband and wife." A very well known voice chirped through the office.

Naru sat up. He totally forgot, that Madoka would come back to Japan.

Mai blushed.

"Now it looks like you have a fever." Naru whispered into Mai's ear, causing her to turn redder.

He smirked.

"You could at least say hello to me. Where are your manners?" Madoka rebuked him.

Naru sighed and stood up.

"He has no manners..." Mai said.

"Mai, would you mind making some tea?"

"Do you have still fever or are you another person?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"Don't be so dense."

"Okay, he's the real one."

Madoka laughed.

"I've got something for you." Naru looked at Madoka who took out a video tape from her pocket.

"What's this?"

"Your first kiss."

"What? Naru's first kiss? I want to see it!" Mai jolted.

"No, you don't want to see it, Mai."

"Of course I do!"

"Is there a video player, Lin?"

"Yes, I'll get one."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered up in front of a small TV.

The video started. They could only see a staff room first and Naru sitting on a desk.

After a few minutes, Mai showed up with some tea, but she tripped because of the carpet.

She landed on Naru and their lips met accidentally.

Mai was shocked.

"I told you, you didn't want to see it. Don't tell me, you showed this to my mother, Madoka."

"Of course I did! It's your first kiss! Hey, Mai-chan, are you okay, you look sick."

Said girl sat on the couch and shivered.

"Y-your m-mother s-saw t-this?"

Naru sighed.

"Look, what you did, Madoka."

Naru sat down next to Mai.

"It's okay, Mai."

"B-but she saw this."

"It's not like as if she'd come her-"

Suddenly the entrance door opened.

"Yuhuuu! It's been a long time!" A very beautiful and cheery woman walked in.

Naru stunned.

_This has to be a joke!_ He thought.

Even Lin looked surprised. Madoka just grinned.

"Noll, don't look like that!" The woman said in English and gave Naru a hug.

She looked down to Mai who still was puzzled.

"Soo, this is the girl who stole your first kiss, huh?" The woman said with a slight accent.

Mai gulped.

"AWWW, she's even cuter than in the video!"

She gave her a very tight hug.

"That's enough, mother, she has to breathe." Naru said.

"I'm sorry. But she's just too cute." Luella let go of Mai.

Mai didn't turn red, she turned purple.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naru asked.

"I wanted to see you and your cute girlfriend."

Naru sighed.

"The real reason."

"I wanted to see my so-"

"Mother!"

"Okay, okay. There's a case from a very important friend of your father but he has to handle another case in England. The client's name is Kakuzo Matsumoto. He's got a wife and three little children and they live in Osaka. There had been strange occurences in their villa and they don't know what to do."

She looked at her son.

"Please, Oliver. I'm begging you, take this case. It's very important to your father."

Naru sighed again.

"Okay, but only this time."

"Oh thank you!"

She hugged him.

"But before we start, I have to go shopping with Mai-chan and Madoka." Luella said.

Naru gave his girlfriend a pitiful look.

"We'll have so much fun, right, Mai-chan?"

* * *

After five hours, Mai and Madoka came back to the office.

"Your mother took the last flight back to England. She wanted me to tell you, that you should take good care of Mai." Madoka said to Naru.

Mai fell right into her boyfriend's arms. He looked down at her.

"Your mother is stressful. I'm exhausted. She wanted me to wear every single dress that she found."

"You can have the day off, Mai."

"What? It's already 10 o'clock!"

Naru smirked.

"I'll drive you home, you have to be fit tomorrow. As you heard, we have a new case."

Mai just nodded and they went to Naru's car.

During the ride, Mai fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: A Very Peaceful Night**_

Naru looked at the sleeping girl by his side. He had to smile. There was no escape. He had to think about the first time they met. Her friends had fallen for him as every other girl, too. But Mai had been supicious.

She even saked him, what he wanted. Mai was not like any other girl. She was the most contrary person he had ever met. She was clever and dense at the same time, she was confident when she was frightened.

And he had to admit, that she was extremly beautiful. With her chocolate brown eyes and her chestnut hair she could win many guy's hearts. He still didn't know, why she had chosen him, instead of his brother and he didn't want to. He never searched for her. He never thought about a relationship between him and a girl. She just ran into his life and turned it upside down. She was amazing. He couldn't stand it, thinking about her beeing hurt. That's why he let the ceiling falling down on his back, during the case at Yasu's high school. He used his PK, so she wouldn't get hurt, as they fell down the well. He could go on and on and he would come to her rescue every time.

He parked the car in front of Mai's apartment and looked at the girl and sighed.

"What did you do to me?"

He put some strands out of her face.  
_A sentimental freak_. He answered himself.  
Mai was still fast asleep so Naru went to her door and lifted her up in bridal-style.  
He walked up the stairs and Mai slowly opened her eyes. As she realised, that Naru carried her, she suddenly was wide awake.  
"N-naru, why are you carrying me?"  
"You fell asleep and you wouldn't wake up." He smirked at her puzzled expression and couldn't stop himself from kissing her blushing cheeks.  
They arrived at Mai's door and Naru let her down.  
"Uhm, thanks for driving me home."  
Naru nodded.  
"Would you like to come in? I can make tea, if you want."  
"No, thanks, Mai. You should go to sleep. You have to be fit tomorrow."  
"But you have to be fit, too. You are not going back to the office, are you?"  
"Of cousre, I'll go back. I have to read the report of Mr Matsumoto."  
"You can't. You look tired. You should relax, just for an hour."  
"No, Mai. As I said, my brain works different than yours."  
"Stop this! Everyone has to relax sometime come with me, now!"  
Naru was too puzzled to say anything. After his brother's death, he has never had a person, who cared about him, except Lin and his parents.  
Mai pulled him into her small apartment and when she turned around, Naru weared his normally expression again.  
The walls of the tiny living room were light yellow and on the coffee table stood a sunflower.  
"Mai, I-"  
"I'll make some tea. You should sit down."  
Naru sighed and walked up to the little couch. He sat down and after a few minutes, Mai came with the tea.  
"Just one hour." He said.  
Mai smiled.  
"Thanks, this means a lot to me."  
Mai sat down next to Naru and laid down her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm exhausted."  
"Then you should go to bed."  
"No, I want to spent the time with you."  
Naru sighed.  
"Did your head started aching, after you woke up?"  
"No, I'm fine, now."  
"That's good to hear."  
Suddenly, Mai hugged him.  
"I'm so happy to have you on my side. I've always had the feeling, that I'm alone in this world, but you gave me this job and with that you gave me a family."  
Mai let him go.  
"A family?" He asked.  
"Yup. Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu, Madoka, Lin and even Masako. They're my family. And especially you." Mai smiled and Naru was glad, seeing her happy like that.  
Then her expression changed. She looked thoughtful.  
"What's up, Mai?"  
"Huh?"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Oh, it was nothing." She laughed nervously.  
"You can't fool me, Mai." Naru looked stern.  
Mai sighed in defeat.  
"I was just wondering, why you and Masako stopped daiting."  
Naru smirked.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
Mai nodded.  
"She's a really bad kisser."  
Mai was shocked.  
"What? B-but I thought y-your f-first kiss..."  
"Relax, Mai. I was joking." He still smirked.  
Mai was even more shocked. A joking Naru?  
"She blackmailed me. She would have told everyone my real name, so I had to go out with her."  
Mai's jaw dropped.  
"You're looking like a fish, Mai."  
Mai clenched her fists.  
"That little..."  
"So you're jealous?"  
"Of course I am! I've always thought that you really liked her!"  
Naru was a bit surprised, but he still smirked.  
"Stop smirking, it's embrassing for me!"  
Mai turned red.  
Naru closed their distance until their lips met. He ended the kiss, but Mai started a new and more passionated one. After a few minutes, they broke apart in the need of air.  
Mai panted as Naru started kissing her neck. She moaned and ran her fingers through his black hair.  
"We should stop now." Naru said.  
Mai just then realised, that she was lying on her back with Naru on top of her.  
The boy sat up and also pulled Mai into a sitting postion.  
"I should be going."  
"No, please stay."  
"I have things to do, Mai. And you should get some sleep."  
"Then stay at least until I fall asleep."  
Naru sighed.  
"Okay."  
Mai smiled and snuggled up to him.  
"Thank you." She said and fell asleep.

* * *

_Mai stood in a very large room. She was in an old and gloomy house. The room had very high and grey walls. She looked around and out of the window. It was in the middle of the night. She wore a dark and hooded frock._  
_"So there you are."_  
_She turned around._  
_"Master. I want to show it to you."_  
_"Not now, you have to be patient."_  
_"Please, just a minute."_  
_"If anyone sees this, you'll be sentenced to death."_  
_"It's in the middle of the night."_  
_"Kiara, this is my last word, we can only practice in the woods. You should go to bed now."_  
_She sighed._  
_"Okay, but we'll practice tomorrow, okay?"_  
_"When your father allows you to."_  
_She smiled and went out._

Mai slowly opened her eyes. _What a strange dream..._  
She felt really warm and safed. The only thing she saw, was black.  
Then she looked up and first she was shocked and she blushed because she was still snuggled up to Naru, but then she was pleased. The boy had wrapped his arms around her and looked very peaceful.  
Mai didn't know, how long she watched him sleep, but after a while, Naru opened his eyes. He felt very rested and he has never slept so well. He looked down.  
Mai giggled at his surprised expression.  
"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.  
"Mai, how much time is ist?"  
"Wait a second...It's 7 o'clock."  
"You know, that we have to meet up everyone at the SPR office at 7:30."  
"No way!"  
"Come on, we have to hurry."  
"I'm going to change my clothes, what about you?"  
"I'll call Lin. He'll get me some clothes."  
Before Naru got up, Mai gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and the boy had to grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews!**

**Kimeko-Dono**

**BloddyXandra**

**xSaphirexRosesxFanx**

**missyangel87**

_**Chapter 4: Magic**_

"Good morning, everyone!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Wow, that's the first time, Naru's late." Monk said.

"It's only 7:35."

"Five minutes. Anyway, why are you coming here together?" He grinned mischievously.

Mai turned red and looked on the floor. Monk glanced over to Naru, who just walked out of his office with new clothes.

"And why do you have to change your clothes in your office?"

Mai turned even redder.

The boy looked back with and evel glare and the monk sweatdropped. No one said a word until Naru started speaking.

"We're dealing with the classical case. There's the Matsumoto family with three children who lives in Osaka. There had been strange occurences in the children's rooms like overturned tables and cupboards. Miss Matzusaki, Yasu, John and Masako, you're going to drive with Takigawa."

"And what about Mai?" The monk asked.

"You idiot! Isn't that obvious? She's going to drive with Naru." Ayako said.

Mai sighed. "Let's go."

They walked outside and went to the different cars.

"Naru, where are Lin and Madoka?"

"They have some errands to do."

"So they won't be there the whole case?"

"As far as I know, they won't."

"Wait a minute-who's going to drive?"

"Mai, I got a license when I was back in England."

"Really? I had no idea."

"I drove you home yesterday. Did you forget that?"

"Oh, you're right."

Naru shook his head.

_What's up with me? Why did I forget that? _Mai thought.

They got into the car.

Just before the highway, Mai yawned.

"We're driving for five minutes now and you're already tired?"

Mai just yawned again as response.

"You can sleep, it's okay."

Mai was a bit surprised.

"Thank you." And with that she closed her eyes.

_"Master, Master!"_

_Mai ran down a gloomy hallway. She opened a dark and large wooden door._

_"Master" She called again._

_"Psht! It's in the middle of the night. Don't scream like that, Kiara."_

_"But this is so exciting! I want you to show my new spell."_

_"But you know, that we've only got one hour."_

_"Yes, I know." She was a bit sad._

_They nearly run into the dark forest, while teh older man always looked around._

_"You have to put your hood on or else they're going to see you."_

_"But it's in the middle of the night."_

_"We shouldn't take any risk."_

_She sighed. "Okay."_

_"This might be far enough."_

_They stopped and Mai/Kiara didn't knew where she was._

_"Now, show me, what you learned."_

_The girl nodded. She took a deep breath._

_She concentrated and put her hands together. When she opened them, she could see a violet light between them._

_She raised her arms and the violet light grew. It grew larger and larger until it formed a barrier with her master, some trees and Kiara itself in it._

_"That's enough!"_

_Kiara was a bit shocked about the harsh tone of her master but she let go._

_"Normally, a magican can sense another magican with a distance of five kilometers, but your power is stronger, it can be sensed over twenty or more kilometers._

_You have to be careful. There are not only good magicans in the world, that's why we're forbidden to use magic."_

_"But-"_

_"You have to be careful. There are a lot of dark magicans who could abuse your power."_

Mai opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight.

"So, you're finally awake. You even missed the last service station."

Mai blinked. Naru still drove.

"Here, you should eat something."

Her stomache growled in response. Mai blushed slightly and took the sandwich.

"Thank you."

Naru just looked on the road.

_That dream was pretty strange. This can't be related to our case, can it? I mean I've never had vision outside a case. _Mai thought.

"Are you okay, you look pale." Naru asked.

"Uh, I'm fine."

An awkward silence filled the air, so Mai started speaking.

"Isn't the driver's side in England on the right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, the driver's side in Japan is on the left, isn't that difficult?"

"No, it's not. Not for me."

Mai sighed.

"I didn't expect you to say something else."

Naru just smirked.

"We'll be there soon. You shouldn't fall asleep now."

* * *

After an hour Mai could see an very old but beautiful house. It was vey huge, just like the one in the doll-case.

Naru parked the car near the house and they got out.

"This house is amazing."

"Let's go, Mai."

Before they could knock, a very old man came around the corner. Mai instinctively gripped Naru's shirt. The boy just looked down at the man.

"I knew you would come." The little figure said. "I'll keep an eye on you, you're a strange couple."

With that he went away.

Mai looked at Naru and he looked back.

"What was that about? I just thought that here are living the parents an the children, i had no idea about a grandpa."

"Me neither, let's just go inside."

"Hello, you two. How was the ride?" They were greeted by a very cheerful voice.

"I'm Kazuha Matsumoto." Mai was perplexed. This woman in front of her was extremely beautiful with her dark brown hair and her very green eyes.

Naru bowed like Ms Matsumoto and Mai did the same.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya and this is my assistant Mai Taniyama."

"Oh, you're Mr Shibuya, i had no idea, you're that young."

"Mommy, who are they?" A little girl, around seven years, asked the woman. There was no doubt that she was going to be as beautiful as her mother, she just looked like her.

"These are the people I told you about. They're going to make our house save again."

The girl looked at Mai and smiled. Then she looked at Naru and was puzzled. She ran up to him.

"Who are you?"

Naru blinked, because the little girl gripped his trousers.

"I'm an investigator." He answered.

_Aww, sooo cute! _Mai thought. The picture was hilarious.

"Wow..." The girl just stared at him.

Mai giggled.

"Looks like you've got a new admirer."

Just then the door bell rang and the other SPR members arrived.

They introduced themselves and they were showed to their rooms. Ayako, Masako and Mai shared a room and the boys, of course, another one.

"This is such a wonderful place, have a look at the garden!" Mai said as she looked out of the window at the base.

"Mai, I want you to question the three children, Takumi, Nanami and Yui. They might be playing in the garden."

"Okay." Mai said and with that she went of.

The base was at the first floor, so Mai just had to walk along a corridor and turn right to be in the garden.

She opened the wooden door and was overwhelmed by the wonderful smell that embraced her. She heard the laughs of children and turned around the corner.

There stood the little girl from before. "Where are you, Yui?" called Naru's little admirer. Then she saw Mai and smiled brightly.

"Hello, friend of the investigator." She waved.

Mai also waved and came up to her. "You can call me Mai." She giggled. "I have to find Yui, she always wins, when we're playing hide and seek." Nanami pouted.

"We've got a new visitor!" A samll girl that just looked like her sister called and ran up to them. "Where have you been this time, Yui?"

"Like I would tell you that."

"So you're Nanami-chan and you're Yui-chan." Mai said. "Yes." The twins said in unison.

"And we're already seven years old." Yui said.

"Now, let's find Taku-chan!" Nanami called and pulled Mai with her.

At the same time in front of the house:

Naru walked around to get an overview of the property. He stopped in front of an old shrine because he heard some noise.

He opened the old wooden door and saw the old man from before sitting on the floor and meditating. He opened one eye.

"Come in, young man. I've been waiting for you."

Naru walked in.

"I just want to aks a few questions about the occurences." Naru stated.

"Sit down first."

Naru did as he was told.

"Ahh, what a strong power." The old man said.

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"You've gor a very strong psyhe."

Naru nodded.

"I knew, there are some ghosts here. My grandchildren were really shocked."

"So you're.."

"I'm Kazuko's father, yes. So, young man, tell me one thing. Do you believe in magic?"

Naru was a bit surprised but answered.

"I've never dealt with sorcery, but it could be true, that some magicans might exsist."

"You're a very interesting young man, my friend."

The old man stood up.

"Come with me, I want you to show something."

"I have some work to do, so-"

"Don't be rude to a young man."

Naru sighed and followed him. They walked to the huge garden and they heard laughter.

After they walked around the corner, they saw Mai playing with the three children, laughing brightly.

The old man raised his arms and suddenly Mai was embraced by a violet light.

Naru was overwhelmed.

"Do you believe in magic right now?" The old man asked and grinned.

"Yes." Naru replied, but he was not amazed because of the violet light, he was amazed by the bright smile of his girlfriend and the happy children around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner but I had to learn for some exams at school.**

**I hope you'll like this chappy.**

**Little redress: A cute Naru x Mai moment :))**

**_Chapter Five: Abilities and REAL Confessions_  
**

He knew Mai was good at babysitting but he had no idea it suited her so well.  
Mai then looked at Naru's direction.  
"Oh, hey Naru!" She waved as Yui suddenly touched her back and called:"It's you turn, now!"  
"Hey, that was unfair, Nanami!" Mai said.  
"I'm not Nanami!" The little girl giggled.  
"You could see the light, right?" The old man asked.  
Naru nodded.  
"The children couldn't and Mai wasn't aware of it, either." Naru said.  
"Exactly, that's because of your abilities. Only you and I can see it."  
"What about that light?"  
"Oh, I want to tell you about that together with this gorgeous girl."  
Just then Yui saw Naru and ran up to him.  
"Hello, Mr Investigator, hello grandpa!"  
The little girl took Naru's hand and ran back to Mai.  
Aww, he just looks like a father. Mai thought and smiled.  
"Let's start again, who's going to search?" Nanami asked.  
"I want to search!" Takumi said.  
"I can't play with you, and I won't." Naru stated.  
"Oh come on, Mister, pleaaaase!"Yui said.  
Naru just shook his head.  
"Look you three, Nar- I mean Mr Shibuya has to work. Maybe he'll play some other time with you."  
The twins looked at each other and nodded.  
"Okay, but you have to promise." They said in unison.  
Naru sighed and Mai grinned mischivously.  
"Maybe." The raven-haired boy asnwered.  
"And Mai, you come with me."  
"Okay. See you later, Yui-chan, Nanami-chan, Taku-chan!"  
"So, what's up?" Mai asked, after she bowed to the old man.  
They went to the old shrine and Naru and Mai sat down across from the old man. Mai felt a bit uneasy because of the whole atmosphere.  
The old man stared at her like she had something in her face. Mai tried ti smile at him, but she failed.

"You two are so interesting." The old man broke the silence.

Mai slipped a bit to get closer to Naru, who grinnes inwardly.

"I've never met any person with PK and your girlfriend is not only beautiful, she has even got a very great ability."

Mai looked at Naru and answered: "I know, I've got some dreams at some cases but it's not-"

"You have dreams? This is great! You're even more powerful than I thought." The old man laughed.

"So, let me ask you a question. Do you switch in the view of the persons in your dream?"

Mai nodded slowly. The old man laughed even more.

He turned to Naru.

"Young man, you've chosen very well. Your girlfriend's power is based on love."

Both men turned to Mai.

"It's the strongest power of all." The grandpa explained.

"But it's not the power you assumed."

Naru raised an eyebrow.

_He's so silent, what's up with him? _Mai asked herself.

"What power do you mean then?" Naru asked.

"It's a mixed type."

"Mixed type?" Mai was puzzled.

"Yes, you're power is a mixture between PK and magic."

"MAGIC?" Mai shouted in disbelief.

"And your girlfriend is very lively." The old man said as he held his ears.

"So the violet light proved that Mai has got magic?"

The old man nodded.

"The light hadn't got a dark violet colour, so it proved that she has only got a bit magic."

"Uhm, what are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"Oh, never mind that, my girl. It's not that important. The only important thing is that your power gets stronger by the love that you hold in your heart. Odium makes you weak. Remember this."

"You could tell me that only by looking at me. Are you a psychic or something else?"

The old man laughed.

"No, I'm no such thing. I'm not as gifted as your boyfriend. I can only sense abilties and yours are so strong, I could sense them long before you two arrived."

"You said, Mai was a magican. So is she able to use magic?" Naru asked.

The old man smiled warmly.

"Yes, and she'll be able to use it soon, because of the love she holds for you. You're good for her. I can feel that she had a lot of pain in her past, but you fill the hole in her heart and you make her stronger. It's the same the other way round, am I right?"

Mai and Naru looked at each other and Naru felt how much he cared for her.

Mai got lost in his deep blue eyes.

The old man cleared his throat.

"I guess that was all I had to say. So would you please go on with your work, so that the strange occurences will disapear?"

* * *

Mai and Naru went out of the old shrine. Both were silent.

Mai blushed slightly because of the words of the old man.

_I really do love him. _Mai thought.

"The twins told me that they heard strange noises in their room, like whispers, but they couldn't understand it. When they awoke the next morning, the walls were full of some strange symbols, written by a red pencil. The parents took photos of the room and when they wanted to clean the walls, the symbols vanished." Mai broke the silence.

"So we gave to get the photos."

"I can get them, if you want."

The boy nodded.

They stopped in front of the house.

"Well, I-"

Mai couldn't finish her sentence because of Naru's lips.

It was a gentle and sweet kiss.

Naru put her face in his hands and looked her in piercingly the eyes.

Mai turned red and Naru smirked, what caused her to get even redder.

Then his expression went stern.

"Mai, I'll only tell you this once."

He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Mai's eyes widened and she got tears in her eyes, who ran down her cheeks after a few seconds.

Naru let her face go.

Suddenly, Mai pulled him into a hug and gripped his vest.

"I love you so much, I can't even stand it." The girl said between sobs.

After some time, Naru sighed in surrender and put his arms around his petit girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the mistake in chpater five:**

**Tears that/which ran down her cheeks**

**This is really embarassing….**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews I LOVE YOU!**

_**Chapter Six: May and July**_

"Naru, I've got the photos!"

Mai ran into the base.

"There's no need to yell, Mai." Naru said and took the photos and inspected them while Mai pouted.

There were strange symbols in red all over the walls and on the ceiling.

"Maybe it's latin." Mai suggested.

"Don't be stupid, Mai. You've got English in school, don't you?"

"But English's not latin…"

"But they've got the same font."

"Oh..."

Naru sighed and turned to the pictures again. Maybe he could decipher some symbols.

"Is anyone able to identify these symbols?" Naru asked Lin, Ayako, Masako, John and the monk who gathered up around him.

"Looks like hieroglyphs." Ayako said.

"That's what I suspected first, but they look different." Naru stated.

"Wait!" The monk said.

Everyone looked at him.

"This little thing there looks like a rabbit."

They roled their eyes and Ayako hit the monk on the occiput.

"Hey! Just look at it!"

"Lin, would you do some research on the symbols?" Naru asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Miss Matzusaki, John and Takigawa, I want you to set up more cameras in the twin's room. When you're done with that, you'll question the parents. I want to know about every strange occurrence. Miss Hara, did you sense any paranormal beings?"

"No, I can't sense anything, it's like the whole house is behind a barrier and I can't feel anything inside it."

Naru nodded.  
_A barrier, huh?_ He thought.

"Then walk around and when you can't sense anything after one hour, go back to base and help Lin with the research."

The medium nodded and went outside with the others and left Mai, Naru and Lin, who was totally busy with his research, behind.

Mai looked at her boyfriend.

"We're going to visit our old friend again. I'm pretty sure that he knows more about the symbols, than he says."

"All right!" Mai said full of enthusiasm.

As she wanted to open the door, the girl suddenly stopped.

"Mai, what's wrong? Let's go." Naru said.

She felt kind of weak all of sudden.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought.

She turned around and Naru was shocked by her pale face.

Then, the girl collapsed and he catched her and laid her down on the old red couch.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, she just collapsed."

"Looks, like she has one of those dreams again."

Naru nodded.

"Can you take care of her for a while?"

"Sure, but don't take too long. I'm certain that she wants to see you, when she wakes up."

The boy nodded and went out.

At the shrine:

"So, what brings you here, my young friend?"

"What about the barrier around your house?"

The old man was surprised.

"There's a barrier around my house?"

"One of my co-workers couldn't sense any spirits because of this barrier. So tell me, is that you?" Naru said firmly.

"I told you that I could only see the abilities of persons. I'm no magican."

"So this barrier is created by magic?"

"Yes, and it's the magic of your girlfriend."

Naru was puzzled.

"Why would she build up such a thing?"

"She's not aware of it. This barrier was built because she wants to protect her friends an especially you. As I told you before, her power grows with love and she loves you more day by day, that's why the barrier grows stronger and stronger."

"Even if I told her about it, she couldn't stop it."

"That's right, but this barrier isn't bad at all."

Naru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, the barrier keeps other spirits away, so there will be no other ghosts during the case."

"But what about her ability? Isn't there anyone who can teach her, how to use her power properly?"

"That's the problem, she is a mixed type. She uses her abilities unconsciously. It's like a natural thing. For example when she dreams, she can't guide her dreams on her own, she just dreams, what the spirit wants to show her. That's why you have to take care of her, this can be really dangerous."

_Thank you so much, Gene. _Naru thought.

He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your help."

"Oh and one thing. Her name is Mai, am I right?"  
"Yes."

"Do you know the meaning of her name?"

"Yes, it means dance."

"No, not the Japanese one. Her name also means the fith month."

"The fith month? May?"

"Exactly, that means that her power is strongest in the fith month."

"So this means her powers are strongest right now."

The old man nodded.

_"Kiara, it's time for you to fight on your own. Your power is too strong, I can't help you anymore."_

_"But master, I still have to learn so much!"_

_"I tought you everything I knew. You're strong enough, you can face him."_

_"But I'm not ready yet, I'm scared. Please, let me fight against him in one month. I'll be prepared then."_

_Her master sighed._

_"Your parents forbade me to tell you this, but you have to know it. Your real name is Yuri."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"Yuri comes from the seventh month, Juli or July. We've got the seventh month right now and that means your power is strongest right now. You have to face him this month, or else it will be too late."_

_"Why did my parents forbid you to tell it to me?"_

_"Because they wanted to protect you from him. They wanted you to have a normal life without the fear of him. They couldn't know that you still have to fight against him."_

_"But who is he? I know he uses dark magic and kills people, but how does he look? How will I be able to recognize him?"_

_"You will be able to see him, when he stands right in front of you."_

_Tears fell down her cheeks but before she could say anything else, Mai was pulled back into a white light._

_She turned around._

_"Gene!"_

_She gave him a hug._

_"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for such a long time!"_

_"I'm only able to show up, when I have to guide your dreams."_

_"I'v missed you."_

_The boy smiled._

_"I've missed you, too. You should wake up now, Noll was not very pleased, after you collapsed."_

_"But why did I collapse anyway?"_

_"That's why Yuri wanted to show you this and she didn't want to wait. Now, wake up."_

Mai opened her eyes slowly. The light blinded her.

"So you're finally awake." Naru said.

She sat up and looked at him.

"Are you able to talk about your dream?"

Mai nodded and put her head on the boy's chest.

She told him everything and Naru was surprised.

"So you're not the only one, huh?"

"Not the only one, what do you mean?" Mai asked, still cuddled up to him.

Naru told her about the meaning of her name.

"You must have a relation to the girl in your dream." He stated.

"Naru, we've found something out about the symbols."

Lin and Masako wakled up to them and looked at the couple.

Masako turned slightly red and Lin smirked. Mai let go of Naru and blushed.

"The symbols were used by magicans in the middle ages to keep in touch. It's a cryptography, so that they could meet secretly, without getting pursued or even ececuted." Lin explained.

"The symbols were only single words like witch, death and persecution. Magicans were persecuted in the middle ages because the people were scared of their powers and the kings were scared of losing their might." Masako said.

Naru put a hand on his chin, deeply in thought.

The door suddenly bursted open and Ayako, John and Monk came in.

"Look, what we've found."Ayako almost yelled. She was really excited.

Monk followed her with a huge paper role in his hand.

"The kids were playing with it in the garden." John told them.

Takigawa unfolded the paper and everyone was surprised.


	7. The Table Of Magicans

**That's what they saw (You just have to imagine a very old peace of paper :D)**

_The Table Of Magicans _

**Name and gender/ Country and date of birth/ Special Ability tiggered by/Element or natural support **

1. Ianus Azarm, m./ 13.1.394, Iraq / Offense, odium / Fire

* * *

2. Feber Kiwanika, /7.2.493 , Africa / Defense, betrayal / Earth

f.

* * *

3. Mars

Kandybowicz, m./ 24.3.595, Poland / Rapidity, suppression /Ice

* * *

4. Avril Romolo, /4.4.693 , Italy / Endurance, friendship / Bronce

f.

* * *

5. Maia Zhang, f./ 31.5.792, China / Patience, happiness /Stone

* * *

6. June

Cunningham, f. /5.6.895, America / Silence, peace / Metal

* * *

7. Yuri

Matsumoto, f. /27.7.993, Japan / Force, fear / Plants

* * *

8. Augustus /3.8.1094, Greek / Skill, sadness / Wood

Herodias, m.

* * *

9. Septima

Noelani, f. /17.9.1194, Hawaii / Prudence, challenge / Gold

* * *

10. Octavian

Hallonkvist, m. /23.10.1293, Sweden / Conviction, loss / Thorns

* * *

11. Novem

Kesselflicker, m./ 4.11.1392, Germany / Extermination, compassion / Ash

* * *

12. Decembra

Molavi, f. / 28.12.1494, Italy / Confusion, desertion / Earth

* * *

13. Ianua

Knox, f. /14.1.,1593 Australia / Transformation, tease / Fire

* * *

14. Febrarius

Helios, m. /27.2.,1692 Greek / Killing, threat / Ice

* * *

15. Marius

Dupont, m. /12.3.,1794 France / Flying, sympathy / Air

* * *

16. Aprillis

Parker, m. /30.4.1893, Canada / Obsession, dispute / Silver

* * *

17. Mai

Taniyama, f. /13.5.1993, Japan / Protection, love / Water


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :))**

**_Chapter 8: Tears_  
**

The whole SPR team looked at Mai. Even Naru and Lin.

"B-but I thought I'm just a half magican." Mai stumbled.

"What? Half magican?" Ayako almost yelled.

"I really don't get anything right now." Monk said.

Naru sighed and started explaining:

"As we all know, Mai is a latent psychic. According to our research, she also has some magic powers. You can call her a mixed type."

Everyone was shocked.

"Our little Mai is a magican? How did you find out?" Monk questioned.

"Well, Tha-" Mai wanted to explain, but was interrupted by Naru.

"There's no need to explain."

Monk glared at Naru but the boy didn't care.

"But why is she on this table?" Masako asked.

"That's the mystery." Naru answered.

"I think our Mai is a total mystery." Ayako said.

"I think the best we could do is doing some research on this table." John suggested.

"Number seven is Yuri Matsumoto, so this could be realted to this case."

"Where did the children find the table?" Naru asked.

"They told us that they found it on the attic." Ayako said.

"This can't be random." Monk stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard a deafening bang and after that a loud scream of a woman.

They ran to the livingroom, where they heard the noises from

There stood a total shocked Kazuha looking at a messed up room.

The couches were turned up sided down just like nearly every furniture in the huge room.

"What's going on?" The shocked woman yelled and Ayako put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mummy, why is it so noisy?" Nanami asked with a sleepy voice.

Everyone turned around to see that all three children gathered up.

The little Takumi had tears in his eyes and ran up to his mother.

"I'm scared, Mummy."

"It's all right, you don't have to. Look, these guys will take care of it."

"You don't have to be scared, Taku-chan." Monk said with a huge smile on his face, which made the boy laugh.

"Where is your husband, Ms Matsumoto?" Naru asked.

"He has to work very hard, so he often has to stay at his office and even sleeps there."

_Wow and I thought Naru was the only person in the world who would marry his office. _Mai thought.

As if said person could read her mind, he glared at her and Mai sweatdropped.

"I think it would be the best if we just go to bed. It's almost 11 o'clock. It was a long day." Monk offered.

"We should all take some rest." Ayako said.

Mai just wanted to say something in agreement as she felt weird again. The room started turning.

"MAI!"

"-AI!"

Everything went black.

"_Oh no, I fainted again!" Mai said to herself._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I have to tell you something really important." A very soft voice said. It was almost a whisper._

_Mai turned around and looked into beautiful green eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_The girl just smiled. She was very young, maybe a year younger than Mai._

"_I'm showing up because I want to warn you."_

"_Warn me?"_

_The girl nodded._

"_I don't know why my grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand nephew told you about your powers, you're not safe anymore."_

"_Are you Yuri Matsumoto?" The girl nodded._

"_And I'm your guardian."_

"_Guardian?"_

"_Yes. Now that you're aware of your powers I can show up to you whenever you need me."_

"_But that means that I should be safer now." Mai said._

"_That's the point. Now that you're aware of your powers, you're aura got even stronger. That_

_means that you have to face _him._"_

"_Him?"_

"_Yes, he is a dark magican and lived in my era. He used my powers to become immortal,_

_that's why he killed me when I turned 17. Your parents knew you were different but they _

_didn't tell you about it because they want to protect you. Who would have knew that they would pass away that early? That's why I became your guardian."_

"_But I don't want to face that dark guy."_

"_You have to, it's your destiny. And even when you don't face him, he'll face you and your friends won't be able to escape. He'll kill them without a second thought." _

"_But why does he want to face me?_

"_Because your even stronger than your predecessors. You're a mixed type and when _he _is going to get your powers he'll be even stronger."_

"_You mean I have to fight against him for my life in order ro safe my friends?"_

_Yuri just nodded._

"_And you have to fight against him this month because your powers will be the strongest. Your were born in the fith month."_

"_And w-?"_

"_We have to stop here."_

"_Yuri, wait!"_

_The girl went smaller and smaller and Mai's head began to hurt._

When Mai opened her eyes, she noticed that she was lying in the girl's room.

What the hell is going on? I don't want to fight I don't even know how to use my powers.

Her throat was dry so she stood up to drink something.

_"Mai, Mai."_

The girl looked around.

Wow, now I'm starting to get paranoid.

She started walking again.

_"Mai, follow me."_ It was only a whisper but Mai could hear it clearly.

She walked outside the room.

_"Yes, come closer."_

She walked towards the garden.

"Mai, what do you think your doing?" A smooth but stern voice asked.

The girl turned around.

"Oh, hey Naru! I, uhm, just wanted to go for a walk."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Er-yes, the air is so fresh here.."

"In your pajamas?"

Mai blushed slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check the temperature in the living room."

"Oh…"

"You should go to bed."

"But I'm not tired!"

Naru sighed.

"Then come with me."

He took her hand.

"Naru, where are we going? We have to go this way back to base."

"Who said that we're going back to base?"

* * *

The real reason why Naru met Mai in the middle of the night (flashback)

Naru sat on his desk studying the table of magicans.

Lin went to bed this night.

"You should get some rest, too." He told him about an hour ago but he had better things to do.

_Someone knew we would come here…_

**Noll!**

_Naru was shocked. That was just Gene's voice._

**Noll! Yo have to got outside, Mai's in danger.**

_Gene? How do you know?_

**Just go before it's too late!**

With that the puzzled Naru ran outside to rescue his Mai.

End of flashback

* * *

They walked around the corner and suddenly Mai was hit the wall because of Naru.

He put a hand on each of her side so there was no escape. He looked her straight in the eye and Mai was too shocked to look away.

"Tell me what's going on."

"What are you talking about, Naru?"

"You walked outside because of something else, now tell me."

_Oh no! He knows something's wrong! But I can't tell him!_

Mai looked down and her bangs covered her face.

"I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry…"

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Naru's voice grew a bit louder.

"Of course I trust you!" Mai yelled and looked up. Tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

Naru let go of her, but still remained close.

"Tell me." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't." Mai said between sobs.

Just as Naru wanted to pull mai into a tight embrace, someone interrupted him.

"You have to tell him, Mai."

Naru's eyes widened and he turned around. Mai's heart skipped a beat.

"Hi there, little brother."

"Gene…but how…" was all Naru could say.

"You should thank Yuri Matsumoto. I don't know how she did this, but she did."

Both brothers just stared into their eyes for a while.

Gene broke the silence.

"I miss you, Noll."

Mai never saw a painful expression on Naru's handsome face. She was even more shocked. It looked like he was crying but not a single tear showed up.

"I miss you, too."

"Idiot scientist."

"Stupid medium."

Both smiled. And Mai had to support herself on the wall. She never thought Naru could smile this wide.

Suddenly Gene went transparent and slowly faded away.

"Well, she told me that I would have only got a few seconds, but I wanted to see you. Take good care of Mai."

Naru just nodded.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mai asked abruptly.

"Tell you what?" His eyes were still closed.

"That you're missing your brother that much. You're always acting like you don't care but you're in pain."

Now the boy opened his eyes and looked right into Mai's.

"You're always like that, You never tell me about your feelings, except when they concern me. I care for you, stop hiding your emotions. You can cry right now."

"You're the one hiding everything from me."

"No I don't! I show you when I'm happy or sad because I know you care and you make me feel better and I want you to feel the same way about me. I'm your girlfriend."

"Mai-"

"Don't 'Mai' me! I know you have to control yourself because of your ESP but

I want you to open up to me. You don't have to hide anymore."

Suddenly Naru pulled her to his chest. He started trembling and held her close.

"I know, Mai and I appreciate that."

Mai hugged him back and smiled.

"It's just that I swore to myself that I would never cry again after my brother died."

Mai stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Naru."

"It's okay."

They let go of each other and looked in their eyes.

"It's your turn now, Mai."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:This Time**_

Shivers ran down Mai's spine because of the intensity of Naru's spoken words.

_Dammit! Why can't I lie to him? This is so unfair!_

Naru still looked her in the eyes and Mai felt like an open book.

'Mai…' Naru spelled her name like no one ever could. It was senseless. She couldn't fight against his piercing glance anymore.

She sighed heavily.

'I can't tell you because everyone would be in real danger. I couldn't take this burden…'

Naru's expression didn't change but Mai knew him well enough to tell that he had an inner conflict.

'It is something that only I can do. Even if I tell you everything right now, you can't help me. Please understand it.'

But Naru didn't want to understand. _His _Mai had to carry a heavy burden, that's what he got. But this time he couldn't help her? There wasn't any case in the whole wide world he couldn't handle. So why was there this strange feeling that things were different this time?

'Mai, I don't know why you can't tell me this but let me make this clear…'

Naru pushed Mai back to the wall and put his arms on each side of her body. The second time that night.

'I won't let you down and the last thing I will do is to watch you breaking because of something I could have prevented.'

A single tear rolled down Mai's cheek. She knew that she had the most caring boyfriend and that he would protect her, no matter what. But this time she couldn't rely on him. This time she had to fight on her own.

'You can't, Naru…' She said after a heavy sob.

'Why?'

'You just can't, no one can…'

'WHY, DAMMIT?' Naru yelled.

Suddenly the wooden floor started shaking and Mai's eyes widened in shock.

As soon as the trembling started, as soon it disappeared.

What the hell happened?

The boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath while he clenched his shaking fist.

Now Mai got it. It was because of Narus _ESP. _He wasn't able to control his emotions anymore.

The boy breathed hard and tried to gain control.

'N-naru…You're okay?'

After a minute he answered: 'Yes, but I won't guarantee for next time. If you don't want me to blow up this house, you should tell me everything.'

Oookay! Now it was official. Naru threatened her!

'I already told you…'

'This won't work a second time, Mai…'

'But if I told you, you would be in great danger. Everyone from _SPR_!'

'Then tell me. Will you be in jeopardy?'

Mai looked down. She knew that he knew the answer.

Suddenly, the boy put his hand on her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

'Mai, I'm sick of it. I can't stand the fact that you might get hurt and it drives me crazy. When you're not telling anything, I'll have to observe you day and night…'

Mai became goose bumps because of Naru's smooth voice. Why is it always like that? He knew exactly what he had to do so that Mai would tell him everything. That wonderful, handsome bastard…

Mai gave up. She had toll tell it to him. Naru was the most important person in her life and she had to tell it to anyone or else she would feel alone again like she felt before her time in _SPR_.

She took a deep breath and told him everything. From the first dream she had in the car until the appearance of Yuri Matsumoto.

The whole time Naru looked her in the eyes and didn't say a word. He only nodded once in a while.

After Mai's little speech, he took her hand and squeezed it slightly. Why did he do that?

Mai didn't realize that she started trembling while she had spoken of _him._

'It's okay, Mai. You're not alone. I'll find a way so that…'

Suddenly our favorite narcissist was interrupted.

'YOU'll find a way? You're not the only one, Naru. Don't think that I'm useless and that I can't take care of myself!'

'I don't think, you're useless, but if you could take care of yourself, you would have told me everything from the beginning.'

Now it was Mai's turn to throw up.

'Are you kidding me? I wanted to protect everyone! I'm still thinking that it was a bad idea to tell you everything. Maybe I just did the worst thing I've ever done in my whole life!'

'You still regret that you told it to me?'

'Of course I do! I put everyone in danger now! Especially you…'

'Mai?'

'Yes?'

'You're an idiot.'

'Well….WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?'

'Psht! Dou you want to wake up everyone?'

Mai shook her head but Naru could tell that she was really mad right now.

'You know that I'm Doctor Oliver Davis and that I solved hundreds of cases? How could you think that I can't handle this one, too?'

'Because this time it's totally different.'

'So what? Do you really think I care?'

This made Mai speechless. She couldn't say anything at all.

Naru reached out his arms to put his girlfriend into a tight embrace.

'You're my girl, I won't let anything happen to you.'

Mai stiffened and got free from the hug.

'Okay, who are you and what did you do with Naru?'

Said boy just rolled his eyes and kissed the girl on the forehead.

'Thank you so much, Naru', Mai whispered.

The boy just nodded.

'You should go to bed now.'

'Are you nuts? As if I could sleep right now.'

Naru sighed.

'Then let's go back to base.'

He took her small hand in his own and Mai blushed slightly.

_I wonder if it will always be like that when he's taking my hand…Well! I don't care!_

Mai knew that they will be in great danger but for now she just wanted to be with Naru as long as time allowed them to be.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded for such a long time! But I'm hoping that you're not angry with me... :S**


End file.
